Various files, such as pictures, videos, electronic documents, et cetera, for use with information handling devices, such as tablet/slate computing devices, laptop computers, smart phones, and the like, are stored on storage media. Information handling devices typically have internal (or integrated) storage device(s), and may also be connected to external storage device(s). In some cases, users of such information handling devices wish to transfer (copy, cut and paste, or in some way move) file(s) between storage devices. For example, a user may want to copy one or more files from an internal storage device, such as an internal secure digital card, “SD card”, to an external storage device, such as a connected USB device or removable/external SD card, vice versa, or the like.